The present invention is related to an antenna apparatus, and a radio apparatus and a radio relaying apparatus using this antenna apparatus in a mobile communication system mainly known as the PHS (Personal Handyphone System) system.
Conventionally, in an outdoor type small-sized base station apparatus (master unit) conducted in a mobile communication system such as the PHS system, while an omunidirectional antenna such as a sleeve antenna is used, the antenna gain of this omunidirectional antenna is lower than or equal to about 2 dBi. Also, in a fixed terminal apparatus used in a local wireless network (wireless local loop: WLL) which utilizes a mobile communication system such as the PHS system, an antenna gain requires approximately 10 dBi.
Very recently, in the above-described mobile communication system, high gains are required for antennas so as to extend communication covering areas. These antennas are used in indoor type compact base station apparatuses (mother units) and fixed terminal apparatuses.
As frequencies of the above-explained mobile communication system, 1,900 MHz band and 800 MHz band are mainly used. As antennas having high gains operable in these frequency bands, multi-staged co-linear array antennas are known from, for instance, Japanese Patent Publications Hei-5-267932, Hei-9-232851, and Hei-8-139521. This sort of antenna is to secure such a high gain by that while antennas having omnidirectional directivity characteristics within horizontal planes are arranged in the multi-stage manner along the vertical direction, the directivity characteristics within the vertical planes are narrowed by vertical polarized waves.
Also, for instance, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publications Hei-5-259733 and Hei-8-204433, end-fire array antennas are known, namely typically known as a YAGI antenna and a dipole antenna equipped with a reflection plate. This sort of antenna is to secure a high gain by that non-powered elements are arranged along a direction parallel to a major radiation direction.
Furthermore, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication Hei-6-334434, a broad-side array antenna is known, namely typically known as a patch array antenna. This sort of antenna is to secure a high gain by that while a plurality of antennas are arranged within a plane located perpendicular to a major radiation direction, these plural antennas are energized by the distribution manner.
Also, for instance, as described in Japanese Patent Publication Hei-6-268432 and also Japanese Utility Model Publication Hei-6-44219, a slim type antenna is known, namely typically known as a loop antenna equipped with a reflection plate and a slot antenna.
Then, as a broad-side array antenna mainly utilized in the VHF frequency range, for instance, xe2x80x9cANTENNA HANDBOOKxe2x80x9d issued by xe2x80x9cCQ Publishing Co.xe2x80x9d, on page 366, discloses such an antenna that two 1-wavelength antennas are arranged in either a regular square or a circle. Then, it is known in the field that a diamond-shaped antenna to which this broad-side array antenna has been applied can obtain a gain of approximately 6 dBi in the 1,900 MHz band and the 800 MHz band, and further, this diamond-shaped antenna having a compact/simple structure can obtain a gain of approximately 10 dBi in combination with a reflection plate.
Also, such an antenna is known in the field, in which plural sets of the above-described diamond-shaped antennas are arranged in a parallel connection manner or a series connection manner. FIG. 3 is a diagram for representing the conventional antenna apparatus structure and the current distribution thereof, in which 6 sets of diamond-shaped antennas are connected to each other in the parallel manner. This antenna apparatus is so arranged that 6 pieces of the diamond-shaped antennas 14 to 19 are connected in the parallel manner, and the power supply unit 20 is connected to the center portion. While the length xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d of one edge of the diamond shape is set to a xc2xd wavelength (xcex/2), these diamond-shaped antennas 14 to 19 are operated as the broad-side array antenna constituted by 4 sets of half wavelength antennas so as to radiate the vertical polarized waves along the X direction and the xe2x88x92X direction. For instance, in the case that the operation frequency of the antenna apparatus is set to 1,900 MHz, the length xe2x80x9caxe2x80x9d of one edge of the diamond shape becomes 79 mm. Also, the entire width of the antenna apparatus becomes 670 mm. In this case, in the antenna apparatus shown in FIG. 3, in particular, the current distribution of the diamond-shaped antennas 16 to 19 located near the center cannot be optimized by mutually coupling the respective diamond-shaped antennas. As a result, it is known in this field that the effect of the plural arrangement becomes relatively small, a single set of the diamond-shaped antenna owns the gain of approximately 11.5 dBi, and the gain of approximately 15.5 dBi is obtained by combining the diamond-shaped antenna with the reflection plate.
Also, for example, Japanese Patent Publications Hei-6-188623 and Hei-6-169216, and Japanese Utility Model Publication Hei-4-44713 describe such a dual-loop antenna that a plurality of 1-wavelength loop antennas are connected parallel to each other, or series to each other. FIG. 4 represents the conventionally known structure of dual-loop antenna. This dual-loop antenna is arranged in such a manner that two sets of the 1-wavelength loop antennas are connected parallel to each other via the xc2xd-wavelength transfer path, and the power supply unit is connected to the central portion. Both the 1-wavelength loop antenna 21 and the 1-wavelength loop antenna 22 are operated in such a way that the vertical polarized waves are radiated along the X direction and the xe2x88x92X direction. While the length of the transfer path 23 is set to a xc2xc wavelength and the length of the transfer path 24 is set to a xc2xc wavelength,both the 1-wavelength loop antenna 21 and the 1-wavelength loop antenna 22 are connected to each other, and the power supply unit 25 is connected to the center point thereof. Since the dual-loop antenna is arranged in this manner, two sets of the 1-wavelength loop antennas 21 and 22 can be excited under in-phase condition. It is known in the field that a single set of the 1-wavelength loop antenna owns the gain of approximately 8 dBi, and the two 1-wavelength loop antennas own the gain of approximately 12 dBi by being combined with the reflection plate.
On the other hand, as a radio relaying apparatus used in the above-explained mobile communication system, the following radio relaying apparatuses are known in the field. That is, for instance, Japanese Patent Publication Hei-8-8807 discloses such a radio relaying apparatus which employs the antenna commonly-using filter and a large number of narrow-band amplifiers. Japanese Patent Publication Hei-8-508377 discloses such a radio relaying apparatus which uses the amplifier and the switch operable in synchronism with the upstream time instant and the downstream time instant in the time division duplexing (TDD) system. Also, Japanese Patent Publication Hei-8-298485 describes such a radio relaying apparatus in which the two relaying systems constructed of the upstream/downstream relaying systems are provided in the time division duplexing system.
However, in order to secure the high gain in the above-explained conventional multi-stage co-linear array antenna, a large number of antennas must be arrayed in the multi-stage manner along the vertical direction. For example, in the case that the gain of 10 dB is obtained in the 1,900 MHz band, the antenna height of 1 meter would be required. As a result, there are problems in the antenna setting places and also the mechanical strengths of the antennas. Also, it is not proper manner to build such a high-height antenna in the radio apparatus.
Also, in order to secure the high gain in the above-described conventional end-fire array antenna, a large number of antennas must be arrayed in the multi-stage manner along the major radiation direction. As a result, there are such problems in the antenna setting places and also the mechanical strengths of the antennas. Also, since the end-fire array antenna owns such a specific antenna structure, this end-fire array antenna is difficult to be built in the radio apparatus in a proper manner.
Furthermore, in order to secure the high gain in the above-described conventional broad-side array antenna, a large number of antennas must be arrayed on the vertical plane with respect to the major radiation direction. As a result, there are such problems in the antenna setting places and also the mechanical strengths of the antennas, since the entire area of this broad-side array antenna is increased. Also, since the broad-side array antenna owns such a large antenna area, this broad-side array antenna is difficult to be built in the radio apparatus in a proper manner.
Also, the above-described conventional slim type antenna owns such a problem that the radiation directivity characteristic cannot be optimized as the desirable characteristic, although this antenna owns the slim structure.
Then, the tip open diamond-shaped antenna owns another problem that the gain higher than 10 dBi cannot be obtained, which utilizes such an antenna that the two 1-wavelength antennas are arrayed in either the square shape or the circular shape.
Also, in the antenna where a plurality of tip open diamond-shaped antennas shown in FIG. 3 are arrayed in either the parallel connection manner or the series connection manner, in particular, the current distribution of the antenna elements located near the center cannot be optimized, because of the mutual couplings among the adjoining 1-wavelength elements. As a consequence, there is such a problem that the gain improving effect caused by the plural antenna arrangement is lowered.
On the other hand, in the above-explained conventional radio relaying apparatus, the structure of the amplifier capable of obtaining the large relaying gain becomes complex and bulky. Therefore, there is such a problem that such a bulky amplifier cannot be properly installed in an indoor type compact relaying apparatus.
The present invention has been made to solve the above-described various problems belonging to the conventional antennas, and therefore, has an object to realize a high-gain antenna apparatus having a compact, slim, and simple antenna structure usable in mobile communication systems operable in both UHF-frequency range and semi-microwave frequency range. Also, the present invention has an object to realize an indoor type radio relaying apparatus having a compact/simple arrangement.
To solve the above-explained problems, an antenna apparatus, according to the present invention, is featured by that a first antenna and a second antenna are arranged on both end portions in such a manner that each of two 1-wavelength antenna elements is bent at a center portion thereof and the two bent 1-wavelength antenna elements are located opposite to each other so as to thereby form a diamond shape; one end of the first and second antennas is opened; and a connection unit is provided on the other end thereof; a third antenna in which a central half-wavelength portion of each of two 1-wavelength antenna elements is bent in a symmetrical manner with respect to a straight line intersected perpendicular to the antenna elements is arranged at a center portion, both ends of which are connected to the first and second antennas; and a commonly-used power supply unit is provided. Since such a structure is employed, the antenna apparatus having the high gain can be realized with the simple plane structure.
Also, an antenna apparatus, according to the present invention, is featured by comprising: a plurality of antennas formed in a diamond shape in such a manner that each of two 1-wavelength antenna elements is bent at a center thereof and the bent 1-wavelength antenna elements are located opposite to each other; a transfer path; and a reflection plate; wherein:
the plurality of antennas are arranged in such a manner that the plural antennas are separated from each other by keeping an interval defined by multiplying a half wavelength by an integer along a vertical direction with respect to the plane of the diamond shape, and major polarized wave directions thereof are made identical to each other; the plurality of antennas are connected to each other by the transfer path; a tip portion of an antenna system for connecting the plurality of antennas is opened and a power supply unit is provided at the other end thereof; and the reflection plate is arranged to be separated by a predetermined interval along the vertical direction with respect to the diamond-shaped plane of the plural antennas. Since such a structure is employed, the antenna apparatus having the high gain can be realized with the simple structure.
Also, a radio apparatus, according to the present invention, is featured by comprising: a printed board in which an antenna is constructed of a printed pattern; and a wireless circuit unit; wherein: both the printed board and the wireless circuit unit are fixed in a predetermined interval; and a housing of the wireless circuit unit is commonly used as a reflection member. Since such an arrangement is employed, the radio apparatus equipped with the antenna apparatus having the high gain can be realized with the simple arrangement.
Also, a radio relaying apparatus, according to the present invention, is featured by that a plurality of antenna apparatuses are arranged within the same housing in such a manner that major radiation directions of the plural antenna apparatuses are directed to different directions; and power supply units of the plural antenna apparatuses are electrically connected to each other. Since such an arrangement is employed, the radio relaying apparatus installed in the indoor place can be realized with the simple arrangement.
Further, a radio relaying apparatus, according to the present invention, is featured by that a plurality of antenna apparatus are arranged within different indoor spaces from each other; and the respective power supply units of the plural antenna apparatuses are connected to each other via a cable. Since such an arrangement is employed, the radio relaying apparatus installed in the indoor place can be realized with the simple arrangement.
Also, a radio relaying apparatus, according to the present invention, is featured by that a plurality of antenna apparatus are embedded within walls of different rooms from each other; and the respective power supply units of the plural antenna apparatuses are connected to each other via a cable. Since such an arrangement is employed, the radio relaying apparatus installed in the indoor place can be realized with the simple arrangement.
The invention as recited in claim 1 of the present invention is related to such an antenna apparatus wherein: a first antenna and a second antenna are arranged on both end portions in such a manner that each of two 1-wavelength antenna elements is bent at a center portion thereof and the two bent 1-wavelength antenna elements are located opposite to each other so as to thereby form a diamond shape; one end of the first and second antennas is opened; and a connection unit is provided on the other end thereof; a third antenna in which a central half-wavelength portion of each of two 1-wavelength antenna elements is bent in a symmetrical manner with respect to a straight line intersected perpendicular to the antenna elements is arranged at a center portion, both ends of which are connected to the first and second antennas; and a commonly-used power supply unit is provided. The antenna apparatus may own such an effect that the strong radiation can be obtained along the direction perpendicular to the plane of the diamond shape, and also the current distribution of the third antenna can be improved.
The invention as recited in claim 2 of the present invention is related to such an antenna apparatus as claimed in claim 1 wherein: the first to third antennas are constituted by printed patterns formed on a printed board, and both the printed board and a reflection plate are fixed in a predetermined interval. The antenna apparatus may own such an effect that the first to third antennas are held by the printed board, and the electromagnetic waves which are projected backwardly are reflected by the reflection plate so as to be concentrated to the forward direction.
The invention as recited in claim 3 of the present invention is related to such an antenna apparatus as claimed in claim 2 wherein: a plurality of antenna systems are provided and the antenna system is constituted by the first antenna to the third antenna; the plural antenna systems are constituted by printed patterns formed on a print board in such a manner that a major projection direction of the plural antenna systems is matched with a major polarized wave direction thereof; a first terminal of the power supply unit of each of the plural antenna systems is connected by a first power supply pattern formed on one surface of the printed board; and a second terminal of the power supply unit of each of the plural antenna systems is connected by a second power supply pattern formed on the other surface of the printed board. The antenna apparatus may have such an effect that the first terminals of the power supply units of the plural antenna systems are energized by the first power supply pattern formed on one surface of the printed board, whereas the second terminals of the power supply units thereof are energized by the second power supply pattern formed on the other surface of the printed board, and thus, the electromagnetic waves in which the major radiation directions thereof are matched with the major polarized wave directions thereof are radiated from the plural antenna systems.
The invention as recited in claim 4 of the present invention is related to such an antenna apparatus comprising:
a plurality of antennas formed in a diamond shape in such a manner that each of two 1-wavelength antenna elements is bent at a center thereof and the bent 1-wavelength antenna elements are located opposite to each other; a transfer path; and a reflection plate; wherein: the plurality of antennas are arranged in such a manner that the plural antennas are separated from each other by keeping an interval defined by multiplying a half wavelength by an integer along a vertical direction with respect to the plane of the diamond shape, and major polarized wave directions thereof are made identical to each other; the plurality of antennas are connected to each other by the transfer path; a tip portion of an antenna system for connecting the plurality of antennas is opened and a power supply unit is provided at the other end thereof; and the reflection plate is arranged to be separated by a predetermined interval along the vertical direction with respect to the diamond-shaped plane of the plural antennas. The antenna apparatus may have such an effect that the electromagnetic waves radiated from the plural antenna systems are emphasized with each other along the direction perpendicular to the plane of the diamond shape, and furthermore, are concentrated by the reflection plate.
The invention as recited in claim 5 of the present invention is related to such an antenna apparatus wherein: more than two sets of the antenna apparatuses recited in claim 4 are arranged along a direction parallel to a plane of a diamond shape; and the more than two antenna apparatuses are energized in a parallel manner. The antenna apparatus may own such an effect that the plural antenna apparatuses are energized in the in-phase mode, and the electromagnetic waves radiated from these antenna apparatuses are emphasized with each other.
The invention as recited in claim 6 of the present invention is related to such an antenna apparatus as claimed in by printed patterns formed on a plurality of printed boards, and the plurality of printed boards are fixed in a predetermined interval. The antenna apparatus may have such an effect that the plural antennas are held by the printed board, and a plurality of printed boards are fixed in a predetermined interval.
The invention as recited in claim 7 of the present invention is related to such an antenna apparatus as claimed in claim 6 wherein: the antenna apparatus is comprised of a relay printed board in which a transfer path is constituted by a printed pattern; and the plurality of printed boards are connected by the relay printed board. The antenna apparatus may own such an effect that a plurality of printed boards are fixed by the relay printed board in a predetermined interval, and also a plurality of antennas are connected to each other by the transfer path formed by the printed pattern on the relay print board.
The invention as recited in claim 8 of the present invention is related to such a radio apparatus comprising: a printed board in which an antenna is constructed of a printed pattern; and a wireless circuit unit; wherein: both the printed board and the wireless circuit unit are fixed in a predetermined interval; and a housing of the wireless circuit unit is commonly used as a reflection member. The radio apparatus may have such an effect that the antenna is held by the printed board, and also the interval between the printed board and the wireless circuit unit is maintained at a constant, and further, the electromagnetic waves radiated backwardly are reflected by the housing of the wireless circuit unit so as to be concentrated to the forward direction.
The invention as recited in claim 9 of the present invention is related to such a radio relaying apparatus wherein: a plurality of antenna apparatuses are arranged within the same housing in such a manner that major radiation directions of the plural antenna apparatuses are directed to different directions; and power supply units of the plural antenna apparatuses are electrically connected to each other. The radio relaying apparatus may own such an effect that the electromagnetic waves are repeated with respect to the different major radiation directions.
The invention as recited in claim 10 of the present invention is related to such a radio relaying apparatus as claimed in claim 9 wherein: each of the plural antenna apparatuses is constituted by a printed pattern formed on a printed board; and the respective power supply units of the plural antenna apparatuses are directly connected to each other by a connector for connecting the printed boards. The radio relaying apparatus may own such an effect that a plurality of antenna apparatuses are held by the printed boards respectively, and these printed boards are electrically connected to each other by the connector.
The invention as recited in claim 11 of the present invention is related to such a radio relaying apparatus wherein: a plurality of antenna apparatus are arranged within different indoor spaces from each other; and the respective power supply units of the plural antenna apparatuses are connected to each other via a cable. The radio relaying apparatus may own such an effect that since the electromagnetic waves received by the antenna apparatus arranged in a certain indoor space are transmitted from the antenna apparatus arranged in another indoor space, the electromagnetic waves can be repeated to the different indoor spaces.
The invention as recited in claim 12 of the present invention is related to such a radio relaying apparatus wherein: a plurality of antenna apparatus are embedded within walls of different rooms from each other; and the respective power supply units of the plural antenna apparatuses are connected to each other via a cable. The radio relaying apparatus may own such an effect that since the electromagnetic waves received by the antenna apparatus embedded in a certain indoor wall are transmitted from the antenna apparatus embedded in another indoor wall, the electromagnetic waves can be repeated to the different indoor spaces.
The invention as recited in claim 13 of the present invention is related to such a radio relaying apparatus as claimed in any one of the preceding claims 9 to 12 wherein: the radio relaying apparatus is comprised of: two relaying systems constructed of an upstream line and a downstream line; and the relaying system is made by connecting amplifiers among the respective power supply units of the plurality of antenna apparatuses. The radio relaying apparatus may own such an effect that the electric signals are amplified in the respective relaying systems of the upstream system and the downstream system.
The invention as recited in claim 14 of the present invention is related to such a radio relaying apparatus as claimed in any one of the preceding claims 9 to 12 wherein: a bidirectional relaying system having both a circulator and an amplifier is connected between the power supply units of the plural antenna apparatuses. The radio relaying apparatus may own such an effect that the upstream signal and the downstream signal are separated from each other in a time sequential manner by the circulator and both the upstream signal and the downstream signal are separately amplified by the amplifier.
The invention as recited in claim 15 of the present invention is related to such a radio relaying apparatus as claimed in any one of the preceding claims 9 to 12 wherein: a bidirectional relaying system having both an antenna commonly-using device and an amplifier is connected between the power supply units of the plural antenna apparatuses. The radio relaying apparatus may own such an effect that the upstream signal and the downstream signal are separated from each other in the frequency manner by the antenna commonly-using device, and both the upstream signal and the downstream signal are separately amplified by the amplifier.